


Worth Waiting For

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a patient man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

Chris was patient man. He knew that John wasn’t experienced when it came to being with another man. Chloe had been the Sheriff’s high school sweetheart and they had gotten married right after they had graduated. Chris, on the other hand, had a boyfriend when he was teenager before meeting Victoria and falling in love with her. At the time, his father hadn’t been too happy about his son’s bisexuality; it was the only time that Chris didn’t give a fuck about what Gerard Argent thought.

Now after two years after his wife’s death, the ex-hunter was living the life he wanted and it included loving John Stilinski. The other man, however, had been a little hesitant about their relationship. It hadn’t been easy for the Sheriff to admit that he loved another man but eventually he saw how much happier he was just by being around Chris. Thanks to the other man and surprisingly his son, Stiles, John finally felt comfortable enough to admit that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Chris.

Things between them were still tentative and John was still finding his footing when it came to dating another man. There was hand holding, kissing, and hugs; things that the Sheriff enjoyed. Yet, Chris knew his boyfriend was nervous about having sex with him. John would be ready one day but for now he would have to wait.

He was perceptive enough to know that John was worried about disappointing him. Chris, however, didn’t care how inexperienced his boyfriend was. All that matter was that ex-hunter loved him and for that he was willing enough to go as slow as John wanted. He would do this because Chris believed that John Stilinski was worth waiting.


End file.
